danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rantarou Yamada
Rantarou Yamada (山田 蘭太郎 Yamada Rantaro) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals. His current Talent is Unknown due to his small memory loss, but due to the circumstances of everything he doesn't worry about finding out his talent rather, he focuses on the situation at hand and the others. Thus, dubbed him as (超高校級の「???」 chō kōkō kyū no “???”). His reason in prison is also unknown like some others, and there are no evidence and proof WHY he is in prison. He later became the 2nd protagonist of the story as Kazuko's 2nd companion as he is able to fire his own Truth Bullets to support, not only Kazuko, but also the other students. Name & Development Rantarou's name consists of 蘭 (ran), meaning "orchid" and 太郎 (tarō), a common suffix for Japanese boys' names which literally means "healthy son" and is usually given to the eldest son in the family and his last name Yamada (山田, "mountain ricefield") is the 12th most common Japanese surname. In Rantarou's Development, the author wanted to create a student with a "Ultimate ???" as well and so thus Rantarou is created. His name comes from Danganronpa's very own Rantarou Amami from Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony since the author was inspired by him. Though Rantarou is his given name the author doesn't want to completely copy Rantarou Amami so he still in the development stage. But his personality was created to make him completely hard to guess his talent until a given time in the story. The author gave Rantarou a personality that resembles of a typical average nice young teen. But there is more than meets the eye as Rantarou may or may not have a dark side in his story. Appearance Rantarou is a tall young man that has short black hair with black colored gentle eyes also wears a silver colored music note necklace similar to Kazuko Kanade. He wears a black short sleeve polo shirt with a green short sleeve hoodie jacket along with a small blue and white bear hanging on his left shoulder and a wrist band on both his hands. On his black polo shirt on the right, he has his crest symbol from his old High School but his symbol was severely scratch and is now unidentified so his past school is unknown. He also wears a black pants, with a chain attach to his right, and also a black and white checkered shoes. Skills & Abilities Sharp Observation As Kazuko's friend, he supported her by doing Keen observations of his surroundings. Like during Chapter 2, he was the 1st person to inspect every last area in new map. And thanks to his Keen observation, he can easily sees the differences from before his inspection. Keen Informant Like a computer processing information. he can easily understands the information he was hearing. Like in the Class Trial, his able to process information and able's to contradict a person's statement through the information he obtained and breaking through a person's own testimony and idea. Personality Rantarou is a nice, polite, young guy who has a tendency to worry about others more than himself. Due to his personality he doesn't mind if his talent is unknown to him. Although, that doesn't mean that he wants anyone to find it out. He likes communicating with others and he seems to know everyone very well, but the reason for that is unknown. He's a very mysterious person and he tends to stay that way so nobody will know him cause he has a fear of hurting them when the time comes. Though he maybe mysterious, he still likes giving people a hand. Evidence for that is his middle school friend Itsuki Kowareta as he stop him from committing multiple self injuries to himself. Their are some parts in the story that shows he has keen observation on murder scenes and people's facial expressions. He also shows good understanding on everyone's actions showing him that he cares for everyone and shows forgiveness to those people. History Old Life Before Hope's Peak Not much has been known in Rantarou's Past, aside that he gos to the same middle school as Itsuki Kowareta. But unfortunately Itsuki himself doesn't even know his past too, aside that he lives alone in an apartment and he usually spends his time by relaxing or studying. ---- Relationship Kazuko Kanade Rantarou sees Kazuko as a friend though the reason for that is unknown. He seems to care for her more than anyone else including himself and yet he seems to know her more than everyone here equally. Itsuki Kowareta Itsuki was Rantarou's old middle school friend. Rantarou sees Itsuki as a poor little boy who is bullied by his peers. So he decided to be his friend. At times Itsuki wants him to go away but as a Nice and Carefree guy, he didn't give up till Itsuki is okay. He stopped him committing suicide multiple times and he comforts him when he cries. Takeshi Yakuzaka In his free time event during Chapter 3, he said they we're getting along well. Although he said he is somewhat bit of an idiot as he told him some questions and he didn't get some of them and he solely focus on getting strong. Himeno Jundo He said that Himeno was cute like a little doll, though in Kazuko's case he sees him having a crush but he told her she didn't see her that way he sees her like the little girl in the group and he also said she really like a little doll, fragile but cute. Free Time Free Time #1 "Man this place is full of surprises..." He said a bit uncomfortable. "Say? You wanna hang out a bit? Might help you ease up a bit!" I said positively. "Hmm... Sure why not." We both talked about some random things. Things we liked and things that we hate. I feel like I gotten close to him. "..." Huh? Why did he suddenly frowned? He was smiling a minute ago. "..." "Is something wrong?" "Huh? Oh. Nothing at all." That doesn't seem to make me comfortable. "Say Rantarou... Can you tell me what's your talent is?" "Eh? Um... Well..." He seems to be deep in thought. "Like I said~ That's a secret that only I will know." I pouted. He seems to be hiding something. What's so suspicious about his talent. "Woah there! Hahaha, c'mon don't pout!" "Tell me!!!" I said whining like a child. "..." He stared at me silently. "R-Rantarou?" He whispered in my ear and said "Mind keeping this just between us?" I nodded "I... I don't know." Eh? "Come again?" "I said, I don't know. Like, I don't know why we are here like that." He frowns. Looks like he wasn't lying. Maybe something close to his appearance might give me a clue! "Hmm..." "What's the matter Kazuko?" "Maybe something to your appearance might spark an idea to what your talent is!" I said whimsically. "I don't know about that but... Give it a go!" "Hmm... Just from that bear on your shoulder... Ultimate Toy Maker?" I said to him and he looked at me shocked then "Bwahahahaha!" I was just standing their dumbfounded. "Oh man... Toy Maker? I... I just... Hahaha!" "Hey! Stop laughing!" I hit him in the arm numerous times while he tries to block it, still laughing mind you! "Okay okay, I'm sorry." "Good." Wait really good! There's that smile a few minutes ago. "Thanks for keeping me company Kazuko." "You are very welcome~!" I said happily as we both part ways... Wait... "HEY! I still haven't--" And his gone... Next Time I'll guess his talent. Full Body Sprites= |-| Sprite Icon= Rantarou_con.png |-| Arts and Concepts= 2_Rantarou.jpg|Beta Design Portrait Rantarou.jpg|Old Chibi Design Rantarou_Yamada.jpg|Old Half Body Portrait File:Scrum_Debate_2.jpg|Scrum Debate Portrait of Rantarou along with Oz, Miaya Kikai, Itsuki Kowareta, Yukinoko Heishi, Himeno Jundo, and Keisuke Mcklein. Trivia * His the 1st character the author created in his fate still undecided. * His official art is base on Hajime Hinata Ultimate ??? * He attended the same old high school and middle school with Itsuki Kowareta. Category:Alive Category:Male Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Talent: ???